My boy
by FFelinna
Summary: Heero pianote sur son pc lorsqu'il entend un bruit derrière lui... lemon avec une tentative de mimi XD. Oneshot.


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : My boy   
Genre : Tentative de lemon et pis de mimi...   
Source : Gundam Wing ( on laisse FF8 un peu tranquille )   
Couple : 1x2   
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi, mais je travaille activement à avoir au moins les cheveux de Duo-chan o...   
  
Petite note : C'est le tout premier lemon que j'ai écrit... nostalgie quand tu nous tiens...   
  
Oneshot**   
  
Heero soupira : cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son ordi depuis que les autres étaient partis se coucher et le silence de la nuit, calme et reposant, venait d'être rompu par le plus grand ronfleur qu'il avait jamais entendu : Duo.   
  
_Mais c'est pas vrai !! Même la nuit, il faut que monsieur fasse chier son monde !!! Pitié faites qu'il arrête je vais craquer !!!!_   
  
Il entendit alors un gémissement étouffé provenant de la "belle aux ronflements". Tournant la tête il s'aperçut que les draps avaient glissé du corps du dormeur, révélant une bonne partie de son anatomie.   
  
- Oh non pas ça Duo s'il te plait !! Murmura Heero._ Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il dorme nu ? C'est pas possible il faut que j'arrange ça..._   
  
Il se dirigea alors vers lui et, attrapant le drap tombé a terre, entreprit de le recouvrir. Malheureusement l'adolescent ne semblait pas de cet avis car à chaque fois que le drap revenait sur ses épaules, il le repoussait. Sentant le contrôle de ses hormones s'affaiblir, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de coller ses lèvres à celles du shinigami.   
  
Elles étaient douces et une odeur fruitée émanait de tout son corps. Mais alors qu'il allait se relever et mettre fin a ces délicieuses sensations, il sentit deux mains appuyer fermement sur sa nuque et une langue insolente passer ses lèvres. Totalement sidéré, il se laissa faire, approfondissant de lui même ce baiser tant voulu. De nombreuses pensées défilaient dans sa tête à toute allure. Si Duo répondait ça voulait dire sûrement dire qu'il... l'aimait aussi ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.   
  
Rompant le baiser, il fixa Duo d'un air interrogateur mais tendre... pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci dormait encore d'un profond sommeil. Déçu, Heero retourna s'installer devant son portable et recommença à pianoter.   
  
- Hum... il a dû faire une crise de somnambulisme ou un truc dans le genre... c'est vraiment dommage...   
- Qu'est ce qui est dommage? fit une voix ensommeillée.   
  
Le soldat parfait sursauta violemment en rougissant ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre Duo au plus au point.   
  
- T'étais réveillé ??   
- Oui mais toi du devrais dormir!! Non mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est?? Tu vas être frais demain matin!!   
- Heu... oui je finis un truc et j'arrête.   
- Ok mais me fais pas le coup de la dernière fois!! De me dire "oui oui je vais me coucher" et pis de continuer à travailler sur l'ordi une fois que je me serais rendormi !!   
- Nh...   
- Au fait... tu dois aller voir le smarties demain non??   
- Smarties ?   
- Bah... ta petite amie, Relena   
- NAN MAIS ET PIS QUOI ENCORE ? Elle ma petite amie ?? Bon sang Duo je te savais con mais à ce point là...   
- C'est bon, zen je disais ça comme ça moi...   
- Attends une minute... tu l'appelais pas le bonbon avant?   
- Si mais j'ai changé : pis smarties c'est bien j'ai trouvé un slogan avec!   
- Hn?   
- Oui : smarties parce qu'elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs!!   
- ...   
- Bah quoi il est bien non??"   
- Heu oui oui... heu... si on allait dormir plutôt?   
- Dis tout de suite qu'il est complètement à chier!!   
- Heu... nan je pense et dis simplement qu'ils ont dû t'enlever le cerveau à la naissance...   
- CONTRAIREMENT A UN CERTAIN YUY ILS NE M'ONT PAS ENLEVE LES SENTIMENTS A LA NAISSANCE !!!! Ni d'ailleurs les biens-aimées hormones...   
- Duo Maxwell, non seulement tu es un imbécile mais en plus un pervers !! D'ailleurs je me demande vraiment par quel miracle tu ne nous ramènes pas une nouvelle fille tous les soirs!!   
- Peut-être parce que les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé Yuy !!   
- Hein...? Tu peux répéter...?   
- J'AI DIT QUE... merde j'aurais peut être pas dû le dire...   
- Duo... tu aimes les garçons?   
- Oui... ça te gênes?   
- Hmm...   
  
Heero baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Duo l'observa : lorsqu'il lui avait dit sa préférence pour les hommes, il avait cru apercevoir une légère lueur d'espoir dans les prunelles cobalt mais à présent, il redoutait quelque peu la réaction du pilote de Wing.   
  
- Non.   
- Hein?   
- Non ça ne me dérange pas, Compléta Heero en dévisageant à nouveau son coéquipier.   
- Vraiment...?   
- Oui... et pour tout te dire, je préfère également les hommes... surtout un en particulier.   
- Tu veux dire que...   
  
Duo était abasourdi ; il n'aurait jamais cru le soldat parfait capable de sentiments et encore moins que ceux-ci soit dirigés vers un homme et non une femme. Il avait toujours pensé avec amertume que ce serait Réléna qui finirait par obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Une pensée traversa son esprit ; Heero avait bien dit : "surtout un en particulier" ?   
  
Et ce léger contact chaud qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure, croyant rêver, était-ce la réalité? En tout cas, rêve ou non, ça l'avait réveillé et l'avait entraîné dans une discussion particulière avec son Hee-chan... il devait en avoir le cœur net... et même si... même si il se faisait jeter, au moins, il saurait à quoi s'attendre. Se reprenant, il regarda le brun les yeux brillant d'espoir. Ce dernier le fixait avec surprise, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser l'américain.   
  
- Duo ?   
- Oui ?   
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça tout d'un coup?   
- Eh bien... je voudrais faire un petit test si tu le permets Hee-chan...   
- Quel genre de test?   
- Heu... c'est une surprise, il faut que tu fermes les yeux et que tu comptes jusqu'à trois et à trois tu les ouvres.   
- Bon... ok mais pas de blagues hein?   
- Oui oui... vas-y.   
  
Lorsque Heero ferma les yeux, Duo vint se planter juste devant lui et commença à approcher son visage du sien non sans ressentir une certaine appréhension.   
  
- Un... Son visage s'approcha doucement.   
- Deux... Ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres de celles de son ami, s'entrouvrirent légèrement.   
- Trois. Il les souda alors à celles du japonais, l'enlaçant de ses bras fins mais musclés.   
  
Ce dernier, très surpris, ne répondit pas au baiser. Duo s'écarta alors et le regarda d'un air suppliant et plein d'espoir.   
  
- S'il te plait... rends-moi le baiser que tu m'a donné tout à l'heure...   
- Duo... tu... tu étais réveillé...?   
- Oui... s'il te plait... je veux encore sentir le contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes...   
  
Ne réfléchissant plus, Heero le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit où ils étaient assis. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'entrelaçaient, comme pour faire passer ces milliers de mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire auparavant. Elles jouaient à un jeu connues d'elles seules, dansant tantôt dans un ballet rapide puis lent, semblant vouloir tout découvrir l'une sur l'autre. Après un long moment passé à s'embrasser, les deux jeunes pilotes se regardèrent tendrement.   
  
- Ashiteru...   
- Me too.   
  
Souriant à son compagnon, Duo le regarda longuement puis entreprit d'aller voir si le monde n'était pas plus beau sous les vêtements de son futur amant. Lequel se laissa emporter par le plaisir que lui donnait les douces caresses du shinigami. Puis, en voulant plus, il envoya son débardeur et space spandex se faire voir ailleurs avant de reprendre une pose langoureuse pour son américain, qui ses habits partis rejoindre les autres, recommença ses attentions.   
Embrassant passionnément son partenaire, ce dernier laissa une main courir jusqu'au bas-ventre de celui-ci, puis descendant lentement le long de son torse, il apprit tous les endroits qui le rendait fou par cœur. Mordillant avec douceur un des boutons de chair brune, le titillant parfois, passant au deuxième puis revenant au premier, il voulu passer une main sur l'entrejambe de Heero... et se retrouva sur le dos, le japonais assis sur lui, un air mutin apparaissant sur son visage.   
  
Voulant arriver assez vite au vif du sujet, ce dernier, prenant à peine le temps de câliner le torse de son amant, fit descendre une main sur la virilité dressée et commença un va et vient irrégulier, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, provoquant de forts gémissements incohérents de Duo qui se transformèrent en cris de pur plaisir lorsque le soldat parfait pris son sexe tendu en bouche, faisant jouer sa langue dessus et accélérant le rythme.   
  
Duo était aux anges. Jamais avec aucun de ses anciens amants, il n'avait ressenti cela. Il avait l'impression d'être en parfaite osmose avec Heero, et toutes leurs engueulades, leurs bagarres, les insultes, n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... pas si mauvais que ça.   
Il sentit soudain un doigt pénétrer son intimité et se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir. Il était peut être habitué mais là c'était différent, c'était Heero. Un deuxième puis un troisième vinrent rejoindre le premier, plongeant Duo dans une abîme de plaisir, le faisant hurler lorsque le brun reprit son sexe en bouche, tandis qu'il continuait son travail de préparation.   
  
De son coté, le japonais n'en pouvait plus non plus. Les premières caresses du shinigami et ensuite ses cris le grisait comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec d'autres partenaires. De plus c'était la première fois qu'il était en seme. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il retira ses doigts, provoquant des soupirs déçus chez Duo mais dont les yeux brillèrent de convoitise lorsqu'il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe dur comme de la pierre.   
  
Voulant en finir au plus vite avec ces souffrances, Heero s'enfonça d'un seul coup en Duo, le faisant hurler. Voyant cela, il reprit bien vite la virilité de l'américain afin de lui faire oublier la douleur tout en se retenant de donner de grands coups de reins. Lorsque ses cris n'exprimèrent plus que du plaisir, le japonais se laissa aller, donnant de grands coups de boutoir, submergé par les sensations qui lui étaient offertes. C'était si bon, Duo était si étroit, si chaud, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur, tant son sang lui paraissait brûlant.   
Dans une dernière accélération, il se libéra dans un cri de pure jouissance; Duo, sentant le jet chaud de liquide vital se répandre en lui, se libéra aussi, maculant de sa semence les draps. Heero se retira doucement de l'américain puis, l'enlaçant, nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.   
  
- Quatre va faire la tronche quand il va nettoyer le drap...   
- Ca m'étonnerait, il doit être habitué avec Trowa...   
- Hmm tu sais que je t'adore toi?   
- Oui je suis au courant... et moi je t'aime...   
- Moi aussi...   
  
Ils s'endormirent alors, fatigués mais heureux... avant d'être réveillés en fanfare par Quatre, qui, les voyant, fit la tête pendant une demi seconde avant de les féliciter.   
  
**FIN!!!!   
  
Vala j'espère que ça vous a plu un pitit commentaire? Même les menaces de morts me feront plaisir XD   
  
Cette idée m'est venue d'un film que j'ai vu étant toute petite ( dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom d'ailleurs ) et qui m'avait énormément émue : c'est une petite fille qui jouait avec un petit garçon dans un bois et elle lui a dit la meme chose que Duo, la partie "baiser passionné en moins". Elle était partie juste après effleurer les lèvres du gamin. Mais ce dernier était allergique aux piqûres abeilles et dans le film il décède justement à cause d'un nid d'abeilles dans le bois. Après on voit la scène de l'enterrement et la petite fille fait irruption en pleurs dans l'église pour hurler qu'on a pas mis ses lunettes au petit garçon. Voila, le baiser c'est un truc tout mimi que je voulais caser dans une fic   
  
Et y'a une gentille lectrice qui m'a donné le nom du film d'où j'ai tiré mon titre... donc marchi à elle   
  
Encore une ancienne fic de réécrite... ça va l'est pas trop neuneu celle-là...**


End file.
